1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handles for electronic equipment, and more particularly to mechanical handles for inserting and extracting electronic equipment into rack and tray assemblies, and for carrying electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment such as computer networking components are often mounted in rack and tray assemblies that provide an organized storage and access system for many such separately mounted packages. Rack and tray assemblies provide for insertion and extraction of the equipment into and out of the assembly by sliding. Packaged electronic circuit assemblies, also called components or units, are inserted and extracted on a front side of the rack and tray assembly. The components are typically constructed with a front panel on the side of the component that faces the front side of the rack and tray assembly. Components typically include a housing for their internal components, and the front panel forms part of this housing. Front panels often present various indicator lights, switches, and other electronic circuit elements on their exterior surface, positioned to face the front side of the rack and tray assembly. Such front panel electronic circuit elements may include, for example, indicator lights, meters, switches, control dials, control buttons, and various types of sockets. Front panels are also typically provided with labels or nameplates, and may include other features such as ventilation ports. Additionally, rack-mounted components are typically provided with a handle mounted on or near the front panel for inserting and removing the component from rack and tray assemblies. to the prior art are mechanical parts used principally for pulling the electronic components when removing them from rack and tray assemblies, or for carrying the components. Such handles for rack-mounted components resemble and function like commonly used cabinet hardware, for example, pull handles on desk drawers. Although prior art handles function effectively as pull handles, they have several disadvantages. In general, prior art handles do not make efficient use of the limited amount of area available on the panel space of the front panel. Space on the front panel is needed for various operational features as described above, and prior art handles cannot readily be incorporated into many modern electronic units, which are often very compact. A further disadvantage of prior art handles is that they often obscure or block access to features mounted on the front panel. There is therefore a need for a new type of handle for electronic components that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art handles.
The present invention provides a handle for electronic components. A handle according to the present invention retains the mechanical function of prior art handles and provides for integration of electronic features and circuit elements, such as indicator lights and associated labels, on a portion of the handle. The present handle is mechanically attached to its associated electronic component, and is also electrically connected to the electronics within the component to provide for operation of the handle""s integrated electronic features. Electronic, features, for example, status indicators and adjustment features, are positioned on the handle so that the features are available at the front of the component, without using panel space on the front panel. These items can then be mounted in front of other elements or features on the front panel, thereby effectively increasing the amount of panel space available. In some cases, the increase in panel space will make it possible to make the associated electronic package more compact than would otherwise be possible. For example, the compactness of prior art rack-mounted power supply units is limited by the need to provide a front panel large enough to provide space for needed ventilation ports, indicator lights, and other features. By relocating the indicator lights to a handle according to the present invention, more of the front panel space can be used for ventilation ports, thereby allowing the power supply to be made more compact.
The handle is preferably mounted so that the visibility of its integrated electronic features is enhanced by being out in front of the component. The handle is preferably formed using a molding process, such as plastic injection molding, that provides for integration of mechanical and electronic features, flexibility in aesthetic styles, and low costs. A printed circuit board having the electronic features mounted on it is preferably incorporated into the handle structure to facilitate mass production of electronic assemblies, thereby reducing component cost.